


Those lips.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thor e i suoi stupidi cereali, hint!Clint Barton/OFC, hint!Natasha Romanoff/Bruce Banner, melanconico, post-CW, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: Ci bacia la sua bocca, con quelle labbra, e anche il suo collo, il suo petto e qualsiasi altra parte del suo corpo possa raggiungere.Con quelle labbra tiene anche un segreto, che più di una volta avrebbe voluto svelargli.





	Those lips.

 

_So I guess I'll just wait for that afternoon,_

_We'll soak up the sun in the middle of June,_

_I can't ask you to wait but you know that I can't stay,_

_I'm a little too late,_

_But you got me wondering._

(Those lips, A.J. Rafael)

 

 

Quando Tony gli chiede se _con quella bocca ci baci tua madre_ Steve vorrebbe rispondergli che ci bacia lui, la sera prima di addormentarsi, la mattina appena sveglio, quando gli porta il caffè in laboratorio o dopo una delle loro troppe missioni.

Ci bacia la sua bocca, con quelle labbra, e anche il suo collo, il suo petto e qualsiasi altra parte del suo corpo possa raggiungere.

Con quelle labbra tiene anche un segreto, che più di una volta avrebbe voluto svelargli. Aprirle per dirgli che lui sa, sa, _sa_ , ma tutte le volte il coraggio scivola via lavato da un bacio inatteso o un gesto che, per quanto quotidiano, gli risulta sempre nuovo.

Come le tazze in più preparate la mattina dopo le missioni, la stanza di Bruce che si è riempita, poco a poco, delle cose di Natasha o del modo in cui Clint non parli prima delle dieci  del mattino se non per rispondere al telefono.

E ogni volta che non gli permettono di dirglielo, ogni volta che qualcosa d’altro viene fuori, Steve perde un po’ di coraggio e si lascia crogiolare, sempre di più, nell’idea che nessuno lo verrà mai a sapere.

Forse non avrà una casa con una staccionata, un lavoro d’ufficio dalle 9 del mattino alle 5 del pomeriggio o 1.8 figli prima dei suo quarant’anni ma Tony e la loro vita è la soluzione migliore che gli potesse capitare.

 

-

 

Quando Bucky lo riconosce sa che tutte le sue certezze, che tutta la sua vita, ha appena iniziato a perdere pezzi.

 

-

 

Non ci vuole molto, o forse ci vuole troppo considerando che Steve è stato zitto per cinque lunghi anni, prima che  tutto si spezzi definitivamente. Tony lo guarda e l’unica cosa che Steve sa dire è _è mio amico_ e lo sente rispondere _lo ero anch'io_. Se Steve fosse una persona diversa lo avrebbe corretto, gli avrebbe spiegato che lui è il suo tutto, che gli ha dato una casa e un motivo per continuare a combattere guerre che, tante volte, hanno perso il significato per lui. Vorrebbe dirgli che ha trovato il moduli per l’adozione e non vede l’ora di poter vedere il loro bambino, o bambina, o _bambini_? Ma Steve ha dedicato tutta la sua vita, prima e dopo essere stato congelato, per il suo paese. A proteggerlo e fare in modo che alcuni segreti morissero con lui. Il coinvolgimento del suo più vecchio amico nell’omicidio degli Stark, dei genitori del suo _futuro marito_ , è uno di quelli.

Quello che è stato davvero d’intralcio sono stati i sentimenti.

 

-

 

Una volta Tony glielo ha urlato, stanco e deprecato di troppe ore di sonno, che _l’America non ti scalda il letto Steve, io lo faccio_. Ricorda di averlo guardo, fisso negli occhi e di aver mosso un passo verso il bicchiere di liquore che Tony teneva in mano. Ricorda di avergli chiesto scusa, con il volto affondato nel suo collo e di averlo pregato ti seguirlo, _vieni a letto Tony. Fa troppo freddo se non ci sei tu._

Povera, stupida, ingenua ragazzina.

 

-

 

Bucky lo fissa, dritto negli occhi, mentre sorvolando l’oceano. Inclina la testa e un paio di ciuffi finiscono per coprirgli l’occhio destro. Gli manca il taglio che aveva prima della guerra, prima che Steve lo perdesse la prima volta e poi _per sempre_ , per poi perdere se stesso per i settant'anni successivi.

“Ti perdonerà” si pronuncia alla fine di quel silenzio interminabile.

“Tu lo faresti?” ribatte Steve, le braccia incrociate contro il petto e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto dell’oceano.

La mancanza di risposta è la risposta più chiara, e priva di bugie, che potesse ricevere.

 

-

 

Bucky gli sorride un attimo prima di essere ibernato, quello dopo Steve sta scrivendo una lettera che finirà per essere consegnata dall’altra parte del mondo.

Vorrebbe scrivere tante cose, _perdonami_ , e cercare di dargli qualche stupida spiegazione per quello che ha fatto. Per tutti gli anni in cui ha taciuto.

Non trova la forza, perché la stanza in cui si trova è troppo asettica, non ci sono le foto di Central Park sul frigo, o quegli stupidi cereali che Thor ama mangiare quando si ricorda di loro, non c’è la voce di Friday che lo avvisa di tutte quelle cose che non sapeva gli sarebbero potute mancare. Dalla temperatura esterna al risultato della Minor League di baseball.

Scrive  solo “ _So no matter what, I promise you, if you need us…if you need me…I'll be there”_ prima di sfiorare la busta, con la punta delle dita, un’ultima volte sperando che Tony la legga.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo autrice
> 
> No beta reader, quindi qualsiasi errore è esclusivamente mio e se ne trovate potete segnalarmeli via mp o recensione.  
> Questo è il risultato di una nottata insonne e di Your name e non abbastanza caffè prima di studiare.
> 
> Grazie mille a chiunque leggerà, commenterà o soltanto arriverà fino a qui.  
> Have a good day x  
> Rei


End file.
